Two Bad Guys
by InfiKiss
Summary: Ryeowook tengah mencari Yesung, kakaknya, di Seoul. Karena tidak memiliki apapun terpaksa dia menjadi pencuri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyun adalah pelajar menyebalkan yang kabur dari rumahnya dan selalu membolos dari sekolah. Mereka bertemu. Memulai sebuah persahabatan yang aneh. Two chapters only. Status : FINAL Chapter updated.
1. Chapter 1

**TWO BAD GUYS_  
_**

**Ryewook & Kyuhyun  
**

**Genre : Friendship  
**

**Rate : K**

**Two chapters only  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

_Aku berada disini sendirian._

_Tak ada satupun orang yang ku kenal._

_Tiba-tiba dia muncul._

_Menawarkan bantuan. Menawarkan sebuah pertemanan._

_Orang pertama yang melihatku sebagai manusia…_

xXx

Ryeowook menurunkan topinya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebal birunya. Jalannya santai, namun sedikit tergesa-gesa dikeramaian Myeondong. Matanya menatap tajam ke banyak pemakai jalan dengan berbagai macam busana.

Tatapannya tertuju kearah seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang membawa seekor kucing Anggora abu-abu dan sebuah tas yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah keranjang berukuran sedang. Dia berdiri dibawah lampu lalu lintas, menunggu untuk menyebrang. Dan Ryeowook tersenyum.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Ryeowook berjalan kearah ibu-ibu itu. Wajahnya yang terlihat manis tentu tak akan mengundang banyak perhatian. Beberapa orang yang dilewatinya tampak mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook berdiri disamping ibu-ibu tadi.

"Kucing yang manis," tegur Ryeowook lembut.

Ibu-ibu itu menoleh. Mendengar kucingnya dipuji, reflek dia memeluk kucingnya sedikit lebih erat dan kucing itu tampak nyaman di lengannya. Dia tersenyum lembut kearah Ryeowook. "Terima kasih."

"Berapa usianya?"

"Sekitar dua tahun. Apa kau tertarik dengan kucing juga?" Kini mata sipit Ibu itu tampak berbinar karena mengetahui ada seorang pemuda manis yang juga menyukai kucing.

Ryeowook tersenyum sopan, "Tidak." jawabnya cepat sambil menatap kearah lampu jalan yang beberapa detik lagi berwarna hijau.

Seketika lampu itu berwarna hijau, Ryeowook dan Ibu tadi berjalan beriringan. Namun dalam kecepatan sepersekian detik, Ryeowook menyelipkan tangannya ke balik saku mantel tebal yang dikenakan Ibu tadi. Mengambil sebuah benda kotak berwarna merah muda dengan bahan kulit yang lembut.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Dan tentu saja dia buru-buru menyelipkan benda yang tadi diambilnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Ya, Tuhan! Dompetku!" Si Ibu itu sudah berhenti dipinggiran jalan dengan wajah panik.

Ketika banyak orang menghampirinya, Ryeowook mulai mengambil langkah setengah berlari. Segera pemuda itu berbelok kesebuah gang kecil yang kosong dan lembab dipinggir jalan. Nafasnya terengah-engah kelelahan, namun wajahnya sumringah. Segera dikeluarkannya benda yang ada disaku jaketnya.

Dompet merah muda.

Ya. Dompet Ibu tadi.

Tanpa wajah bersalah, Ryeowook menimang-nimang dompet yang sepertinya cukup berat itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat bangga dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, meski sebenarnya Ryeowook tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu salah.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kucing, tapi aku tertarik dengan isi dompetnya," gumamnya sambil membuka dompet itu. Dia mengambil semua uang tunai yang ada lalu membuang dompet beserta kartu ATM dan kredit yang ada disana.

Ryeowook bukan orang bodoh. Lagipula dia juga tak butuh kartu-kartu bersegel itu. Alih-alih memakainya, bisa jadi dia malah terlacak nantinya. Ryeowook hanya butuh uang tunai untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya di Seoul.

Dan ini semua karena Yesung.

xXx

"Cho Kyuhyun!" lengkingan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun meloncat secara reflek. Pemuda berambut ikal coklat itu menoleh seram kearah belakang dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan penggaris kayu panjang tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Mau kabur kemana lagi, kau? Hari ini kau tak akan lolos!"

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun panik. Dengan cepat dilemparkannya tas coklatnya melewati tembok sekolah dari atas sebuah pohon besar yang dipanjatnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah kearah guru menakutkan yang sudah berdiri dibawahnya.

Jika Kyuhyun jatuh, habislah dia. Selain mendapat pukulan dengan penggaris menakutkan itu, Kyuhyun akan dilaporkan. Orang tuanya akan datang, memarahinya, menyeretnya pulang dan tentu saja Kyuhyun akan benar-benar mati.

Sebelum sang guru memiliki kesempatan untuk naik, dengan satu loncatan nekat Kyuhyun mengambil satu hentakan. Tubuh tinggi kurusnya bergerak lincah melewati tembok dan langsung berguling di jalan depan sekolah.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Tanpa mempedulikan sang guru yang pastinya marah besar dibalik tembok pagar, Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya yang sejak tadi sudah tergeletak. Detik itu juga pemuda itu mengambil langkah kabur menjauhi sekolahnya.

Dan dia sukses membolos lagi hari ini.

xXx

Masih jam sebelas siang… Apa yang biasa anak sekolah lakukan? Khususnya ketika membolos sekolah.

Tidak ada.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk di pinggiran jalan, menikmati sekaleng cola yang dibelinya di mesin penjual minuman otomatis di dekatnya. Mata sipitnya dengan awas mengawasi sekitarnya, takut-takut akan ada petugas keamaan yang menangkapnya. Bagaimanapun membolos kan salah satu bentuk kejahatan.

Kaleng minumannya habis, Kyuhyun meremukkannya dan melemparnya kedalam sebuah tong sampah yang juga terletak disampingnya. Matanya masih menatap awas kesegala arah. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bosan bukan main, tapi kalau di sekolah dia pasti akan merasa lebih bosan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun membolos dari sekolah.

"Kenapa aku tidak pulang saja?" gumamnya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menoleh kearah lain. Tepat di sebrang jalan dari tempatnya duduk, tatapannya tertuju kearah seorang pemuda berjaket biru dengan topi putih tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Diliat dari tubuhnya, sepertinya seusia denganku," ujar Kyuhyun.

Namun sontak saja kedua mata sipit beriris coklat itu melebar tak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi, tapi baru saja Kyuhyun melihat si pemuda berjaket biru itu mengambil sebuah roti yang dijual di depan sebuah toko dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa membayar ketika si petugas toko tengah lengah.

"Dia…mencuri?"

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Di sebrang jalan, anak itu hanya berjalan lurus. Dan di sebrang satunya, Kyuhyun juga berjalan lurus sambil tetap memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun yakin si pencuri itu tak akan menyadarinya.

Sekitar dua puluh meter dari toko roti, pencuri itu berhenti. Dia membuka bungkus roti itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun kira dia akan langsung memakannya, tapi tidak. Pencuri itu hanya diam sambil menatap kearah lain. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang berdiri dengan mengamit sebuah balon. Katakan itu konyol, tapi pencuri itu membagi si anak kecil setengah dari roti hasil curiannya.

"Dia mencuri, tapi dia berbagi ke orang lain. Itu bodoh atau apa namanya?" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun berjalan kearah tempat penyebrangan. Dan setelah menunggu sambil tetap memperhatikan gelagat si pencuri, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyebrang.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun seakan mendapat perintah dari Tuhan untuk mengekori si pencuri itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun merasa penasaran karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seseorang mencuri dengan begitu santainya. Oh, ayolah! Pencuri memang harus selalu santai!

Ketika si jaket biru berhenti, sekitar dua langkah dibelakangnya Kyuhyun berhenti. Kyuhyun agak bingung juga, tapi detik berikutnya pemuda itu melangkah lagi. Kali ini sambil menunduk dan menurunkan topinya.

Kyuhyun yakin dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan Kyuhyun hampir seratus persen benar.

Pemuda itu berjalan kearah seorang wanita yang tengah melihat-lihat bunga yang dijual dipinggir jalan. Wanita muda itu tampak tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tas tangan yang dibawanya dibiarkan disamping lengannya begitu saja.

"Dia… Akan mencuri lagi?" Kyuhyun agak terkesima.

Ditatapnya pemuda aneh itu melihat kesegala arah. Melihat keadaan. Dan detik itu juga Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Tepat disaat pemuda itu mulai menyusupkan tangannya hati-hati kearah tas wanita itu, Kyuhyun dengan kasar menyenggol pundaknya. Membuat dompet yang tadi sudah hampir dikeluarkannya otomatis terjatuh.

Pemuda bertopi itu menatap Kyuhyun. Merasa ada gerakan disampingnya, wanita tadi akhirnya menoleh.

Kini Kyuhyun merunduk, mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna hitam lembut dan tersenyum kearah wanita tadi. "Temanku ingin mengambilkan dompet Anda. Sepertinya terjatuh, hampir saja hilang." ujar Kyuhyun sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang, "Wah, terima kasih banyak, ya."

"Bukan masalah." jawab Kyuhyun enteng sambil melirik kearah pemuda bertopi yang sudah memelototinya marah. Namun Kyuhyun berbalik menyunggingkan senyum licik di wajahnya. "Kita harus segera pergi, lho. Sebelum ada yang menyadari keanehanmu." gumamnya sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu menjauh dari wilayah sana.

xXx

Ryeowook menyentakkan tangannya yang sejak tadi ditarik-tarik oleh pemuda aneh yang menggagalkan misinya. Dia bisa merasakan kalau perutnya justru berbunyi kelaparan. Entah dengar atau tidak, pemuda berseragam sekolah itu langsung menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau lapar?"

Wajah Ryeowook sontak terasa panas. Dia menurunkan topinya sambil memilih berjalan meninggalkan pemuda menyebalkan tadi.

"Hey!" Si seragam justru mengekorinya. "Kau mau mencuri lagi?"

Kini langkah Ryeowook berhenti. Dia menoleh dan menatap sorot keingin tahuan di mata pemuda itu. "Bukan urusanmu." balasnya ketus sambil kembali berjalan. Meski begitu, Ryeowook tahu pemuda itu masih mengikutinya. Dan detik berikutnya perut Ryeowook berbunyi lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek, "Wajar saja lapar. Kau mencuri sebungkus roti, tapi membaginya dengan anak kecil dipinggir jalan. Ketika mau mencopet, aku menghentikan kegiatanmu itu. Berani bertaruh, kau pasti sangat lapar sekarang. Iya, kan?"

Tak ada balasan dari Ryeowook. Dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Oh, jangan menatapku seseram itu." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mencuri? Tidak punya uang atau_"

SRATT! Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak berhenti. Sebuah pisau lipat kini sudah diarahkan kedepan wajahnya.

Tentu saja kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat syok. Ryeowook menatapnya datar, sarat dengan ancaman.

"Pergi kau," bisiknya mengancam.

Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik menyeringai. "Aku sudah sering melihat adegan pisau lipat seperti ini." gumamnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan posisi seakan tengah menyerah.

Berikutnya, Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Well, aku pergi saja. Semoga beruntung dalam misi pencurian berikutnya…"

Baru satu langkah Kyuhyun melangkah, pemuda itu nyaris meloncat kaget karena suara berdebum yang sangat kencang. Segera Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Ryeowook sudah tergeletak di jalanan.

"Hey, kau pingsan?"

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun barulah menyesali pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. Ditepuknya keningnya kuat sambil menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja dia pingsan!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menghampiri tubuh Ryeowook.

xXx

"Wook…"

Samar, seperti sebuah bisikan. Namun suara itu terdengar lembut dan menenangkan. Seakan memanggil dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, Ryeowook sangat merindukan suara lembut itu.

"Ryeowook, bangun…"

Suara Yesung Hyung-nya.

"Hyung…" Perlahan Ryeowook membuka matanya. Kegelapan yang beberapa menit tadi memerangkapnya, mendadak berubah. Cahaya temaram putih menyeruak dipandangannya, membuatnya mendadak mengerjapkan matanya kesilauan.

"Sudah bangun, ya? Kau pingsan karena kelaparan atau bagaimana?"

Suara berikutnya menginterupsi Ryeowook. Segera dia menoleh keasal suara dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk dipojok ruangan kecil tempatnya membuka mata. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam dan tengah mengunyah roti sup.

"Kau!" Sedetik berikutnya Ryeowook terbangun. Namun kepalanya langsung pusing dan butuh waktu baginya untuk kembali berbicara, "Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku, heh!" Suaranya sinis dan ketus.

Melihat kelakuan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya sambil beranjak bangun. Diraihnya sebungkus roti manis berbentuk panjang dan langsung dilemparkannya kearah Ryeowook yang gantian kebingungan.

"Jangan banyak tingkah kalau sedang lapar. Kau persis seperti orang bodoh." ejeknya sinis. "By the way, ini rumahku." balasnya sambil kembali duduk diposisinya semula dan menatap Ryeowook sejurus.

Sejenak Ryeowook memperhatikan ruangan kecil tempatnya berada. Hanya satu petak. Di sudut kamar itu ada sebuah kitchen set sederhana dan sebuah meja teh di pojok satunya. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki banyak barang, bisa dikatakan kosong. Beberapa jaket, mantel dan celana digantung sembarangan.

Otomatis Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kumuh,"

PLETAK! Sontak sebuah gelas plastik mengenai kepala Ryeowook dengan mulusnya.

"Jangan sembarangan ya, pencuri." ejek Kyuhyun sebal. Siapa yang tak kesal kalau orang yang kau tolong justru menghina rumahmu. "Aku tinggal disini juga terpaksa. Kakakku tak mau memberikanku kamar yang lebih besar karena sudah kabur dari rumah. Daripada tidur di jalan, lebih baik kuterima saja kamar sempit ini." jelasnya sambil memanjangkan kakinya hingga menendang kaki Ryeowook

"Kabur?" Kini gantian Ryeowook yang menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun. Tampaknya pemuda menyebalkan dihadapannya mulai menarik perhatiannya untuk bertanya. "Kau kabur dari rumah?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. "Habiskan makananmu. Sudah sore, kalau mau kau bisa menginap disini. Mau pulang juga terserah," Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Kalau kau mau pergi, jangan lupa tutup pintunya. Aku mau tidur." Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, pemuda itu mendengkur halus.

Tentu saja Ryeowook bingung bukan main. Mereka bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain tapi dia sudah dengan mudahnya mengizinkan Ryeowook menginap. Belum lagi pemuda aneh itu kan tahu kalau Ryeowook itu pencuri.

Ditatapnya roti yang tadi Kyuhyun lemparkan. Perutnya kembali berbunyi. Ryeowook menghela nafas sambil membuka bungkus roti itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Yesung Hyung…"

xXx

"Kau menumpang mandi, ya?" Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Alisnya mengkerut melihat Ryeowook dengan rambut setengah basah sudah duduk di tengah apartemen kecilnya. Apalagi dengan lahapnya pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tengah asyik melahap semangkuk ramen.

RAMEN KYUHYUN, tentu saja.

"RAMENKU!" Sadar akan ramennya, Kyuhyun langsung meringsut cepat kearah Ryeowook untuk mengambil mangkuk di tangan Ryeowook.

"Apa, sih?! Aku yang masak!"

"Tapi itu milikku! Kembalikan, pencuri!"

"Siapa suruh mengizinkan seorang pencuri menginap!"

"KEMBALIKAAAAN~" Kyuhyun menyambar tangan Ryeowook cepat, membuat mangkuk yang sejak tadi dilindungi Ryeowook justru terjatuh ke lantai dan ramennya habis berceceran. "Ya, Tuhan! Ramenku!"

"Berisik, kau. Masih banyak kan!" Ryeowook berseru gusar.

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. "Memang masih banyak, tapi bukan untukmu, sialan!"

Ryeowook mencibir. "Siapa yang mau minta? Lagipula semalaman aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa bungkus ramen, kok." balas Ryeowook dan membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Sebelum anak berisik itu berteriak lagi, Ryeowook buru-buru berdiri sambil merapikan celana panjangnya.

"Anggap saja itu balasan karena kau sudah menghentikan kegiatanku kemarin." lanjut Ryeowook sambil berbalik.

Kyuhyun masih syok ketika pemuda bertubuh kecil itu keluar dari apartemennya begitu saja dan menutup pintu apartemen Kyuhyun rapat. Apa-apaan itu? Bahkan tak ada ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. Aroma ramen menguar ke setiap sudut ruangan kamarnya, namun Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin mengabaikannya.

"Ryeowook, ya…" gumamnya dan sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tirusnya.

xXx

Ryeowook ingat benar kalau dia sudah memakan tiga bungkus ramen semalam. Lalu tadi pagi setidaknya setengah bungkus lagi sudah dimakannya, berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah menghamburkan setengah porsi ramennya tadi dan menjadikannya santapan lantai. Tapi ternyata sekarang Ryeowook sudah kelaparan lagi.

Pemuda itu memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi memiliki nafsu makan sebesar itu.

"Kenapa orang miskin memiliki perut yang sulit dikenyangkan?" gerutunya sambil merogoh saku jaketnya. Alisnya mengkerut, buru-buru dirogohnya saku kemeja di balik jaket. Kerutan itu semakin bertambah ketika Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya.

"Tidak ada," Dia mulai panik.

Ryeowook melepas jaketnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya. Tentu saja beberapa mata mulai memperhatikan gelagatnya, tapi Ryeowook tidak mau mempedulikan orang lain. Wajahnya mulai cemas dan panik.

"Dompetku!"

Sejenak Ryeowook terdiam dan dia berusaha tenang. Dia yakin panik tak akan membantunya. Dicobanya lagi mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya sejak terakhir melihat dompetnya. Pikirannya tertuju ke apartemen kumuh milik pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Apa tertinggal?"

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Ryeowook memutar arah. Sepertinya dia memang harus kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun untuk mengecek. Masalahnya, bukan uang yang dipikirkannya. Ya, dompetnya tidak terlalu banyak uang mengingat Ryeowook lumayan miskin di Seoul. Tapi disana ada sebuah benda yang menjadi petunjuknya untuk menemukan Yesung.

Lima belas menit berlalu sejak Ryeowook mengetahui dompetnya menghilang. Dan kini dia sudah menuruni tangga menuju apartemen Kyuhyun yang terletak dibawah sebuah apartemen lain yang cukup bagus.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu. Setengah terbuka…

"Hey…" Ryeowook mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka dan sontak dia melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Mungkin pemuda tak dikenalnya itu memang mampu membuatnya terkena serangan jantung kalau terus bertemu dengannya.

Ya. Kyuhyun. Pemuda menyebalkan itu. Sedang berbaring di atas lantai. Dan diatasnya, ada seorang wanita cantik yang mengekang gerakannya. Satu hal yang muncul dipikiran Ryeowook, 'mereka bermesraan sepagi ini?'

"Maaf," Wajah Ryeowook kembali datar seraya melanjutkan, "sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian berdua."

Baru saja mau ditutupnya pintu itu, Kyuhyun sontak menjerit.

"Rye-ryeowook!"

Dan Ryeowook kaget bukan main mendapati pemuda itu mengetahui namanya. Dia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran dan kebingungan. Seingatnya, mereka belum saling memperkenalkan diri.

"A-akhirnya kau datang!" Buru-buru Kyuhyun menatap wanita yang masih berada di atasnya tadi. "No-noona, dia temanku. Kami ada urusan, jadi aku boleh pergi, kan? Aku janji, aku akan pulang, kok!" ujarnya panik sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya ketakutan.

Wanita itu menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook. "Teman?" Sambil beringsut, dia menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan membiarkan pemuda itu bangun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. "I-iya, kan, Ryeowook?" Kini dia sudah menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh permohonan. Seakan dia akan mati kalau Ryeowook tidak mau membantunya kali ini.

Untuk apa berpura-pura menjadi teman pemuda menyebalkan seperti itu? Awalnya itulah yang muncul dipikiran Ryeowook. Tapi ketika melirik wanita yang tampak sedang menunggu jawabannya, Ryeowook berubah gelisah. Dia berbalik kearah Kyuhyun dengan resah dan kebingungan.

"Humm.. I-iya. Kami teman… Seperti itulah," jawabnya terbata. Dan sedetik kemudian Ryeowook bahkan kaget dengan jawabannya itu.

Kyuhyun sumringah. Buru-buru dihampirinya Ryeowook dan dirangkulnya kegirangan. "Oke, Noona. Aku dan Ryeowook pergi dulu. Noona tolong bersihkan kandangku ini, ya." Dia sudah nyengir kearah wanita itu.

Sang wanita memutar bola matanya sambil berdiri. "Pastikan kau sarapan dengan makanan manusia pagi ini, Kyu." ujarnya sinis. "Benar-benar merepotkan memiliki adik sepertimu. Lain kali biar Eomma yang kuminta menengokmu dan biar dia tahu seperti apa kelakuan si bungsu pemalas ini," Dan dia menggerutu sendirian.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sambil memutar tubuh Ryeowook. Buru-buru didorongnya Ryeowook agar segera keluar dari apartemen itu.

Tadinya Ryeowook mau memulai bicara, tapi Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membuka suara, "Kau datang untuk dompet butut itu, kan?"

xXx

Di taman kota. Ryeowook berdiri, sengaja mengambil jarak dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan pemuda itu tengah asyik mengunyah sebungkus roti dan memegang sebotol air mineral. Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan Ryeowook yang sudah –lagi-lagi- mengerutkan keningnya sambil melihat kedalam isi dompetnya.

"Kenapa uangku berkurang!" tuduhnya cepat kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Karena isinya ada dua puluh ribu Won, aku ambil setengahnya sebagai bayaran semalam kau menginap di rumahku. "

"Kau_"

"Dua ribu Won kugunakan untuk membayar roti yang kemarin kau curi. Lima ribu Won untuk membayar taksi karena membawamu ke apertemenku kemarin. Seribu Won untuk roti yang kuberikan kepadamu semalam. Dan sisanya, dua ribu Won, tadinya ingin kugunakan untuk biaya sewa semalam. Tapi kuputuskan untuk membayar ramenku yang kau curi." jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil terkekeh bangga. Dia merasa menang.

Kini Ryeowook mematung sendirian. Terbesit perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya.

Tak ada jawaban sinis dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Hey, di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis. Biarpun kau mencuri sekalipun, harus ada bayarannya. Setidaknya dosamu berkurang karena aku sudah membayarkan uangmu untuk membayar apa yang kau curi."

Tetap tak ada balasan dari Ryeowook. Buru-buru dia memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan hendak mengambil langkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun langsung memanggilnya, "Ryeowook. Namaku Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, "Aku tak butuh namamu, kok."

"Tentang Yesung Hyung-mu…"

Ryeowook kaku. Ditatapanya Kyuhyun marah. "Kau menggeledah isi dompetku!"

"Hey, tenanglah!" Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah tak enak. Bagaimanapun juga menggeledah sesuatu milik orang lain kan juga tindak kejahatan. Tapi dia sendiri tidak sengaja mengetahui tentang Yesung Hyung itu karena sebuah catatan kecil yang ditemukannya di dompet Ryeowook. "Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Sejenak Ryeowook masih menatapnya marah, tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut dan dia menghela nafas. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk berbicara banyak dengan Kyuhyun. Segera Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook tetap berjalan.

"Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk menginap, datang saja ke apartemenku! Aku tak pernah mengunci pintu apartemenku!"

Ryeowook mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun dan memilih semakin menjauh.

To be continued,

* * *

A/N :

Annyeong, InfiKiss here.

Thanks for read and reviewed for : There's No Reason to be Friend

and then, I have new f-ship fanfiction here.

Just two chapters.

I will update the last one later.

Thanks before :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Bad Guys**

**Kyuhyun & Ryeowook  
**

**Friendship  
**

**Rate : K**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2  
**

Kyuhyun tengah asyik menikmati sinar matahari siang sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di pinggir trotoar. Sinar matahari yang merayap dari balik rerimbunan pohon di pinggir trotoar cukup menghibur harinya yang membosankan.

Jam sepuluh pagi, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi lagi-lagi membolos. Sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu ponselnya berdering. Hari ini, kedua orang tuanya dipanggil ke sekolah untuk membicarakan kelakuan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun justru sengaja membolos lagi.

Dia tak mau ke sekolah. Dia tak mau bertemu orang tuanya.

Dering halus pesan membuatnya langsung merogoh saku seragamnya. Hanya akan ada satu orang yang mengiriminya pesan di saat seperti ini.

Ahra Noona-nya tersayang.

_From : Ahra Noona _3

_Subject : Dimana kau, Kyu? Appa marah besar. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sudah tak bisa mengunjungimu lagi. Aku takut Appa menyuruh orang mengintai gerak-gerikku. Maaf, Sayang._

Kyuhyun langsung menghela nafas dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Dia sudah tahu hari itu akan datang. Hari dimana semua kebebasan berlebihannya akan berakhir. Ya, seperti sekarang ini. Kalau Ahra Noona sudah tak bisa mengunjunginya, dengan apa Kyuhyun hidup?

Sebenarnya sesekali Kyuhyun berpikir, kenapa dia tidak bisa hidup norlam seperti remaja seusianya? Sekolah, berkumpul dengan teman, pokoknya melakukan hal-hal biasa. Tapi satu sisi dirinya tidak mau seperti itu. Kyuhyun lelah dengan belajar. Cukup baginya belajar mati-matian sejak SD sampai SMP demi kedua orang tuanya yang selalu memaksanya menjadi yang terbaik. Kyuhyun juga ingin bebas. Ingin lepas.

Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah, kemudian menengadah menatap langit biru dari balik dedaunan rimbun diatasnya. "Anak itu… Apa hidupnya menyenangkan?" Sejenak pikirannya melayang kearah Ryeowook.

Sudah hampir tiga hari sejak mereka bertemu.

"Apa dia masih terus mencuri? Apa sudah bertemu dengan Yesung Hyung-nya? Dia sedikit senasib denganku."

Mendadak sebuah pemikiran muncul dikepala Kyuhyun. Agak konyol, tapi Kyuhyun merasa ini cukup menarik untuk dilakukan.

Wajahnya yang tadi lelah berubah ceria. Senyum licik tak lepas dari bibirnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun buru-buru berlari dengan penuh semangat.

xXx

Ryeowook hanya bisa duduk di pinggir sebuah supermarket. Satu tangannya mengusap perutnya yang sejak tadi terasa sangat lapar. Sudah seharian ini dia belum makan apapun, dia tak memiliki uang sedikitpun. Semua uang hasil curiannya digunakan untuk memutari Seoul, demi mencari Yesung. Itulah alasan kenapa meski mencuri, Ryeowook selalu kekurangan makanan.

"Hyung.. Kau berdosa sekali, Hyung." gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ternyata kau benar ada disini! Hey, Ryeowook!"

Awalnya, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengenal suara itu. Dia menoleh dan barulah matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria tak jauh dihadapannya. Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah melemparkan sesuatu yang terjatuh di pangkuan Ryeowook.

Roti…

"Kau?" Setelah melihat roti dipangkuannya, Ryeowook kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada urusan apa kau mencariku lagi? Bukankah kita sudah tak memiliki urusan apapun?" tanyanya sinis sambil mengabaikan roti dipangkuannya.

Rasa lapar yang sejak tadi dirasakannya menadadak muncul lagi. Ryeowook berdesis, sedikit mengumpat.

"Entah," Kyuhyun tersenyum datar sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat Ryeowook duduk dan ikut duduk disampingnya. Sejenak dia terdiam, dan kemudian melanjutkan sambil menatap banyak orang di jalan, "Aku hanya merasa sangat kesepian. Jadi aku mencarimu."

Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Ryeowook syok. "Maaf, apa katamu tadi? Kau kesepian dan mencariku?" Kali ini pemuda itu langsung tertawa sinis sambil merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih santai. "Lucu," lanjutnya, "kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal_"

"Kyuhyun."

"Eh?"

"Namaku Kyuhyun, kau Ryeowook. Itu artinya kita sudah saling mengenal." Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum iseng.

Satu kalimat itu membuat Ryeowook agak sebal. Senyum sinisnya hilang sudah dan gantian menatap kearah pejalan kaki yang melintasi tempat mereka duduk. "Oh, ya?" gumamnya dengan nada setengah mengejek. "Kalau kau memang kesepian kenapa mencariku? Kasihan. Kau seperti orang yang tidak punya teman."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum santai, "Begitulah," jawabnya apa adanya. "Aku memang tidak punya teman. Kau lihat sendiri, jam seperti ini, dengan menggunakan seragam, aku seharusnya di sekolah. Dan teman-temanku semua di sekolah. Itu sebabnya aku tidak punya teman." jelas Kyuhyun sambil melirik Ryeowook yang kini memandanginya penasaran.

"Kau bolos?" Alis Ryeowook mengkerut. Dia baru ingat tempo hari Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau dia kabur dari rumah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bodoh," Kembali Ryeowook mengejeknya. "Banyak orang yang ingin bersekolah, ingin memiliki rumah atau keluarga, tapi kau justru membuangnya dengan hal-hal tidak berguna. Hidupmu sia-sia. Kasihan sekali,"

"Oh, ya? Apa kau begitu?"

Kembali Ryeowook diam menatap Kyuhyun. "Hmm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apa kau begitu? Ingin sekolah, ingin keluarga dan sebagainya?" Gantian Kyuhyun yang kini mengejek Ryeowook. "Aku kasihan juga padamu, yang menginginkan itu tapi tak bisa memilikinya." senyumnya licik.

Kalau di tempat sepi, pastilah Ryeowook sudah memukul Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu memilih menatap kearah lain dan tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

Tak ada balasan apapun selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bicara, "Gadis kemarin itu Ahra Noona, kakak perempuanku. Dialah yang membelikanku apartemen butut itu untuk tinggal saat aku kabur dari rumah. Dan hampir setiap beberapa hari dia akan datang menjengukku, memberikan semua keperluanku, merapikan rumahku plus mengomeliku," Kini muncul senyum tipis yang tulus di wajah Kyuhyun saat menceritakan hal itu.

Meski tak menatapnya, Ryeowook sendiri bisa merasakan kalau Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum. Ahra Noona Kyuhyun… Mengingatkannya kepada Yesung Hyung-nya.

"Tapi karena sudah hampir satu minggu aku membolos, para guru sialan itu memanggil orang tuaku. Sepertinya sih Appa akan membunuhku jika aku kembali. Ahra Noona juga tak bisa lagi menjengukku, karena Noona takut Appa mengikuti kegiatannya dan menemukanku. Menurut Noona, akan lebih baik jika aku pulang lebih dulu daripada aku ditemukan."

"Kenapa berlebihan, toh orang tuamu tak akan membunuhmu," cibir Ryeowook enggan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh miris, "Bodoh," balasnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Appa itu orang yang mungkin tega membunuhku. Lagipula dia sudah membunuhku sejak kecil."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku punya alasan kenapa sekarang aku selalu membolos. Aku merasa lelah akan belajar. Aku ingin merasakan kebebasan." Sinar mata Kyuhyun tampak datar. "Sejak kecil Appa menginginkan aku menjadi yang terbaik, itu sebabnya aku belajar mati-matian bahkan mempelajari apa yang seharusnya belum mampu kupelajari. Waktu SMP aku sudah mempelajari 90% pelajaran SMA. Itu sebabnya sekolah sekarang menjadi menyebalkan. Membosankan."

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak, berusaha membayangkan seperti apa kehidupan Kyuhyun kecil yang dipaksa belajar dan terus belajar. Ryeowook sendiri terakhir bersekolah adalah setahun yang lalu, kelas 2 SMA. Setelah Yesung Hyung-nya menghilang barulah dia berhenti bersekolah dan memutuskan mencarinya.

Hidup Kyuhyun… Pastilah tidak semudah yang dia kira.

"Kau sendiri," Kini Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Ryeowook. "Kenapa Yesung Hyung-mu bisa menghilang?"

Ryeowook mendengus sebal kalau tahu pemuda disampingnya sudah berhasil menggeledah isi dompetnya dan mengetahui sedikit tentang dirinya. Tapi entah kenapa setengah dari hatinya seakan memerintahkannya untuk menceritakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu," jawaba Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

"Tak tahu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yesung Hyung mengatakan kalau dia akan bekerja di Seoul. Tapi dia tak pernah kembali setelah mengirimkan sebuah surat." Kali ini Ryeowook menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun sepertinya bisa menebak kalau Ryeowook akan menceritakan sesuatu. Dia memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Aku dan Yesung Hyung bisa dikatakan anak yatim piatu. Kami dibuang oleh orang tua kami ketika aku masih berusia lima tahun, dan Hyung tujuh tahun. Kami ditinggalkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan sampai akhirnya polisi membawa kami ke rumah penampungan anak. Disanalah kami dibesarkan." Ryeowook sedikit memberi jeda dari ceritanya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Diusia sepuluh tahun Yesung Hyung sudah mulai bekerja sambilan. Uangnya dia kumpulkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi kami karena kami tak mungkin terus meminta uang kepada Ibu pengurus panti. Lalu setahun yang lalu, Yesung Hyung bilang dia ingin ke Seoul. Dia ingin mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak untuk kami. Aku ingin sekali ikut, tapi Hyung mengizinkanku ikut jika aku sudah lulus SMA. Hanya saja setelah beberapa bulan dia pergi, aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Barulah empat bulan kemudian ada surat darinya."

"Surat yang di dompetmu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku sangat marah kepadanya. Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja tapi nyatanya dia tak mempedulikanku yang setengah mati menghawatirkannya. Karena itu kuputuskan pergi dari Mokpo dan datang ke Seoul untuk mencarinya."

"Kalau bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Akan kupukul dia sampai babak belur."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Dan entah kenapa Ryeowook ikut terkekeh bangga karenanya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau di Seoul? Hidup berantakan, tidak punya tempat tinggal dan akhirnya menjadi pencuri?"

"Empat bulan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, namun sebelum dia melanjutkan ucapannya sebuah mobil yang berhenti dihadapan mereka membuat perhatian keduanya sama-sama beralih.

Mendadak Kyuhyun berdiri, tepat ketika seseorang berjas hitam menyeruak keluar dari mobil itu.

"Tuan Muda Cho,"

"Sialan. Mereka menemukanku."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun. Pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang pria berjas abu-abu yang melangkah keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Tatapannya dingin, dan itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun gemetaran dan tak memiliki tenaga untuk kabur.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Appa…"

BUGH! Sebuah pukulan akhirnya mengenai wajah Kyuhyun hingga pemuda itu oleng seketika.

"Hey!" Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung berdiri terkejut.

Pria itu tak mengatakan apapun, dia kembali kearah mobilnya. Dan seorang berjas hitam tadi langsung menarik Kyuhyun kuat, seakan takut Kyuhyun melepaskan diri. Dengan paksa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu dan seketika meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ditempatnya berdiri, Ryeowook menatap syok. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

xXx

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa orang itu ayahnya?" Malam itu Ryeowook termenung seharian. Selama beberapa jam berlalu sejak Kyuhyun diseret oleh orang-orang aneh, Ryeowook tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Apalagi saat melihat Kyuhyun dipukul. Itu cukup membuatnya keheranan.

Setidaknya, kalau orang yang memukulnya itu memang ayahnya, Kyuhyun berarti benar. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan dibunuh ayahnya sendiri. Dan kalau Kyuhyun dibunuh itu artinya sekarang…

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis fantasi liar yang kini menyeruak dibenaknya. Entah kenapa dia percaya kalau Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun HARUS baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun kan menyebalkan dan sesukanya jadi dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tunggu! Dari mana Ryeowook berani menjamin hal itu? Dia bahkan tak mengenal Kyuhyun.

Sebungkus roti yang tadi siang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya masih ada ditangannya. Ryeowook merasa enggan memakan roti itu. Rasanya aneh memakan roti dari orang yang baru saja diseret pulang secara paksa.

Mendadak perut Ryeowook terasa mual dan aneh. Dia merasa tegang sendirian kalau mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Sialan!" gerutunya sambil melangkah cepat tanpa arah.

Sebenarnya tanpa arah, tapi ternyata kakinya menuntunnya ke satu arah. Satu tempat yang dia kira tak akan pernah dikunjunginya lagi.

Dan lima belas menit berikutnya, Ryeowook disana. Didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Dia… Tak mungkin disini. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu kabarnya. Ada apa denganku!" gerutunya lagi.

Sebuah rintihan halus dari dalam pintu itu membuat Ryeowook terkejut.

Ada seseorang? Siapa? Pencuri?

Buru-buru Ryeowook membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Sontak matanya membulat karena bukan pencuri yang ditemukannya. Kyuhyun. Duduk di tengah ruang kosong itu sambil mengobati wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka. Bahkan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun ikut terkejut. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ha-harusnya aku yang bertanya! Bukannya tadi…" Ryeowook terdiam ragu.

Tapi perlahan Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kaget ya? Apa kau datang karena mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tidak!"

"Oh, ya?" Kyuhyun kembali mengobati sudut bibirnya dengan peralatan seadanya. "Kau pasti kaget kenapa aku ada disini. Setelah permainan kecil dengan Appa, yang membuat wajah tampanku nyaris hancur, akhirnya aku kabur lagi." Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa miris sambil memanjangkan kakinya dan menoleh kearah Ryeowook.

Namun entah kenapa Ryeowook kembali merasa tegang dan takut. Dia tak tahu orang seperti apa Kyuhyun itu. Sudah dipukuli oleh ayahnya sendiri, tapi masih mampu berkelakuan santai dan memasang wajah seperti tak ada hal buruk terjadi.

Ryeowook saja sejak ditinggalkan Yesung menjadi kacau. Kewalahan sendirian dan tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi Kyuhyun… Dia berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dia kuat. Bukan fisiknya, tapi mentalnya sangat kuat.

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, besok aku harus mulai bersekolah." Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Payah, deh…"

Ryeowook kembali melihat sisi menakutkan Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan. Kali ini senyumnya pudar, matanya sarat dengan emosi dan luka. Pastilah sebenarnya Kyuhyun marah, tapi ketika dia menatap Ryeowook, senyumnya sudah kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." tambah Kyuhyun ceria.

Ryeowook tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia juga tak mampu menyangkal. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku pulang_"

"Pulang kemana? Kau kan tidak punya rumah."

Knock down!

"Aku…"

"Disini saja, temani aku." Kyuhyun terlihat sendu sekarang. "Aku benci sendirian kalau sedang seperti ini. Kalau kau mau, ayo kita mengobrol semalaman. Bukankah kita teman?" tawa Kyuhyun iseng dan kali ini Ryeowook terkejut bukan main.

Kata 'teman' yang Kyuhyun ucapkan berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Teman? Dia dan Kyuhyun?

"Bagaimana, Ryeowook?"

"Hanya…malam ini saja."

xXx

Karena Kyuhyun harus pergi ke sekolah, Ryeowook memutuskan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dia bahkan pergi sebelum Kyuhyun bangun. Mereka mengobrol semalaman, entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya saja lebih banyak Kyuhyun yang bercerita. Kyuhyun ternyata tidak semenyebalkan kelihatannya.

Hari inipun… Ryeowook akan kembali mencari Yesung. Hanya saja dia tak tahu harus mencari kemana, Ryeowook tak memiliki uang sepeserpun.

"Hyung…" Pemuda itu menengadah menatap langit. Rasanya luntang-lantung tak jelas di Seoul ini lama-lama melelahkan.

Apa Yesung Hyung-nya sudah melupakannya? Kalau tidak, kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja.

Atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan mengirim kabar.

Ryeowook benar-benar hilang harapan. Dari semua pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya, dia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hal-hal positif. Semuanya bersifat negatif. Yesung meninggalkannya. Yesung melupakannya. Yesung membuangnya. Yesung tak lagi membutuhkannya.

Mendadak mata Ryeowook terasa panas. "Sialan!" desisnya emosi. "Jika aku bisa menemukanmu, aku akan memukulmu, Hyung. Pasti~" ancamnya lagi dengan tertahan.

xXx

"Cho Kyuhyun! Besok kau juga harus masuk sekolah!" Seorang guru berseru ketika Kyuhyun berjalan melewati pagar sekolah.

Pemuda itu berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan memilih terus menjauh dari wilayah sekolahnya yang masih cukup ramai sore itu. Sejak satu bulan yang lalu, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ada di sekolah seharian.

Dan wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan.

Beberapa siswa atau siswi yang berjalan tak jauh darinya pun membicarakannya. Siapa yang tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Pemuda jenius yang selalu membolos belakangan hari ini. Banyak orang yang akhirnya berpikir kalau Kyuhyun pasti stress atau tertekan di sekolah.

Tapi terserahlah. Seperti gaya Kyuhyun, pura-pura tak dengar saja.

"Si Ryeowook dimana, ya?" gumamnya.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar senang berteman dengan Ryeowook. Tak peduli kalau ternyata pemuda itu sama sekali tak mau menerimanya sebagai teman, Kyuhyun tetap merasa Ryeowook itu keren dan lucu.

Itulah alasan Kyuhyun sengaja mencarinya atau mencari cara untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Ryeowook itu kesepian. Sama sepertinya. Dan pasti Ryeowook butuh teman, itu sebabnya Kyuhyun selalu ingin Ryeowook ada di dekatnya, mengobrol dengannya. Karena dengan begitu, keduanya tak akan kesepian.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya… Benci sendirian.

Sore itu Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mencari Ryeowook, mungkin untuk sekedar mengganggunya. Dengan semangat dia menaiki bus dan turun di pertokoan Myeondong. Satu-satunya tempat yang ia percayai menjadi tempat yang akan dituju Ryeowook.

Ketika berjalan, Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya ke segala arah untuk menemukan pemuda bertubuh kecil, bertopi putih yang selalu mengenakkan jaket biru lusuhnya.

BRUGH! Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf,"

"Iya," Seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan senyum yang manis. "Aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Yesung! Cepatlah!"

"Iya! Aku segera kesana!"

Mendadak Kyuhyun mematung ditempatnya berdiri.

Yesung…?

Segera Kyuhyun berbalik, tapi dia tak melihat lagi pemuda berambut putih yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya.

"Yesung? Namanya sama dengan kakak Ryeowook. Ataukah mungkin…" Jantungnya berdegup keras dan Kyuhyun memutar arah dan mulai berlari. Kali saja pemuda itu masih belum jauh dan Kyuhyun bisa bertanya dengannya apakah dia benar Yesung Hyung-nya Ryeowook atau bukan.

"Kyaaa! Pencuri!"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun berhenti berlari. Sebuah teriakan membuatnya terkejut.

Pencuri? Ryeowook?

Beberapa orang disekitar wanita yang tadi berteriak langsung mengerumuninya. Tak jauh dari arahnya, Kyuhyun melihat seseorang berjaket biru berlari menjauh dengan tergesa-gesa dan wanita tadi menunjuk kearahnya sambil berteriak pencuri.

"Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun sontak melupakan tentang orang bernama Yesung tadi dan langsung berlari mengejar pemuda berjaket biru yang diyakininya adalah Ryeowook itu. "Hey, Ryeowook! Tunggu, ini aku. Kyuhyun!" serunya berharap dengan begitu Ryeowook akan berhenti.

Pemuda itu berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang agak sepi dan berhenti. Namun disaat Kyuhyun hendak berteriak memanggilnya, mendadak seseorang menariknya hingga ia terjatuh ke balik tempat sampah.

"Hey!"

"Kyuhyun!"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun terkejut. Orang yang menariknya itu Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook?" Dia berbalik menatap seseorang berjaket biru yang sudah menatap kebelakang. "Aku pikir itu kau…"

"Aku melihatmu berlari mengejar seseorang, karena penasaran akhirnya aku ikut mengejarmu." Ryeowook berujar pelan. "Sekarang diamlah, atau mereka menemukan kita."

Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya.

Kini Ryeowook mengintip dengan hati-hati kearah pencuri itu. Dua orang lain langsung menghampirinya. Mereka membuka tas yang baru saja dicuri dan mengeluarkan semua isinya.

"Dia pencuri?"

"Dengan lihat kau sudah tahu, kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kita bersembunyi?!" Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terima sekarang.

"Karena kalau mereka tahu kita mengikuti, kita bisa berada dalam bahaya." balas Ryeowook cepat.

Sejenak mereka terdiam, namun mendadak ketiga pencuri itu menoleh kearah tempat sampah tempat mereka bersembunyi dan melempar tas itu dengan sangat kencang. Cukup kencang hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terkejut dan keluar dari balik tong sampah.

"Seperti dugaanku, kau diikuti." gumam salah satu dari mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengambil gerakan berdiri dan bersiap kabur. Tapi mendadak dua orang lain yang sepertinya teman ketiga pencuri itu muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Kita terkepung," Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Aku tahu."

Orang yang mengenakkan jaket biru memilih maju. "Mereka hanya anak-anak SMA. Lebih baik habisi saja, tak akan ada yang tahu kalau kita yang membunuhnya, kan?" usulnya santai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya.

Buru-buru Ryeowook juga mengeluarkan pisaunya dan bersiaga di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan melukainya!"

"Berisik kau!" Ryeowook menoleh marah kearah Kyuhyun. "Ada dua kemungkinan disini, Kyuhyun. Pertama, mereka yang membunuh kita lebih dulu. Kedua, aku yang membunuh mereka lebih dulu. Menurutmu yang mana yang lebih bagus?"

"Sial! Aku tak mau jadi pembunuh!"

"Aku yang akan melakukannya! Kau diam saja dibelakang!"

"Diam kalian berdua!" Si jaket biru berteriak kesal mendengar perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. "Hey, anak kecil. Turunkan pisaumu itu. Itu bukan mainan untuk anak-anak, oke? Lebih baik sekarang kalian pergi. Kalau kalian pergi, aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi." usulnya lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. Dia sudah hidup di jalanan cukup lama, dia tahu yang mana penipu yang mana bukan. "Jika kita memilih pergi pun, kau akan tetap menghabisi kami. Kami berdua sudah melihat wajah kalian. Kalian pasti tak mau kami datang ke kantor polisi dan menjelaskan bagaimana rupa kalian, kan?" balasnya santai.

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Hal itu sama sekali meleset dari pikirannya. Padahal tadi dia akan memilih untuk pergi saja.

Satu dari pencuri itu tertawa. "Dia pintar juga."

Ryeowook bersiaga saat mendengar langkah mendekat dibelakangnya. "Kyuhyun, kau bisa berkelahi, kan?"

"Aku memang suka membolos. Tapi aku belum pernah berkelahi secara fisik." balasnya.

Ryeowook mendesis. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyerang mereka. Lalu kau kabur."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi_"

"Ikuti saja perintahku!" Ryeowook kesal. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sambil melanjutkan, "Menurut usia, aku setahun lebih tua darimu. Jadi kau harus menurut kepadaku." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. Dia kembali melancarkan protesnya, "Tapi_"

Detik berikutnya, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membalas ucapan Ryeowook, pemuda itu sudah berlari maju sambil menghunuskan pisau lipatnya untuk mulai menyerang. Kelima pencuri itu sontak ikut menyerang. Dua dibelakang memilih menyerang Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya perkelahian di gang sempit itu terjadi. Kyuhyun butuh sedikit waktu untuk bisa menyadari posisinya. Sulit baginya untuk berkelahi, jadi Kyuhyun lebih banyak berlari menghindar sambil sesekali melihat Ryeowook yang kelihatan lihai.

"AKH!"

Sebuah seruan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia menoleh kearah Ryeowook yang sudah terjatuh sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Ryeowook!"

NGIIUNG! NGIIUNG! Detik berikutnya suara sirine polisi terdengar.

"Itu polisi!"

"Ayo pergi!" Kelima pencuri itu langsung kabur.

Kyuhyun ikut panik, tapi saat dia ingin mendekati Ryeowook, pemuda itu berteriak.

"Pergi, Kyuhyun! Pergi dari sini!"

"Lalu, kau?!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Ryeowook berusaha untuk berdiri, masih dengan memegangi lengannya yang terluka cukup parah. "Kau tidak boleh tertangkap. Jika kau tertangkap, maka kau akan dibunuh ayahmu! Jadi, cepat pergi, Bodoh!"

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Haruskah dia menurut dengan Ryeowook?

Ryeowook pasti… Bisa mengatasinya. Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak?

"Aku…"

"CEPAT!" Ryeowook mendadak panik saat sirine polisi itu berhenti dan sebuah mobil polisi terlihat di ujung gang tempat mereka berada.

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun langsung berlari. Berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Dia takut kalau dia menoleh, dia akan berbalik untuk menarik Ryeowook. Ryeowook pasti akan marah.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, menabrak kerumunan orang yang berlalu di Myeondong. Berharap tak ada satupun polisi yang mengejarnya.

Jika ada…

BRAKK! Akhirnya Kyuhyun mendorong kasar pintu apartemennya dan menutupnya rapat. Nafasnya kacau dan peluh menetes membasahi seragamnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar saat berdiri di balik pintu.

Dia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Seperti baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Satu pikiran itu menyeruak muncul. Apa Ryeowook baik-baik saja? Apa dia berhasil kabur? Atau Ryeowook tertangkap? Tapi Ryeowook tidak bersalah! Meski begitu dia akan tetap terkena masalah jika tertangkap.

"SIAL!" Kyuhyun memukul lantai apartemennya marah. "Kenapa aku pengecut sekali?! Seharusnya aku tidak kabur meninggalkannya!"

TOK~ TOK! Sebuah ketukan di pintu apartmenenya membuat jantung Kyuhyun nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Polisi...?

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup sangat kencang. Dia takut dan sontak tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun sudah menahan nafasnya.

"K-kyuhyun~" Berikutnya, suara rintihan terdengar.

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna dan langsung menarik pintu apartemennya agar terbuka. Ryeowook sudah disana, bersandar di pintu sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Ryeowook!"

xXx

"Aa~aaah! Sakit, Bodoh!"

"Berisik!" Kyuhyun mengomel sambil terus membasuh luka Ryeowook dengan air hangat. "Aku bilang lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit. Kau sendiri yang tidak mau. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku mengobatimu sebisaku!" lanjutnya lagi sambil terus membersihkan luka Ryeowook. Tidak dengan perlahan-lahan, jujur saja Kyuhyun agak merinding melihat luka Ryeowook.

Ryeowook cemberut sambil memandangi lukanya sendiri. "Sakit…"

"Jangan cengeng."

"Bawel, kau."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook gusar namun akhirnya memutar bola matanya sambil mengambil obat dan mengusapkannya di luka Ryeowook. Kali ini dia mengambil perban dan melilitkannya di lengan itu sampai selesai.

"Siip, selesai."

"Trims." Ryeowook menatap perban ditangannya yang agak berantakan. "Ternyata tertusuk itu sakit juga."

Nyaris saja Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, "Kau kan selalu membawa pisau. Masa kau tak pernah menusuk orang lain dengan benda itu?"

"Nyatanya memang tidak pernah," Ryeowook memanjangkan kakinya sambil berbaring di lantai kamar Kyuhyun. "Ini semua benar-benar karena Yesung Hyung. Aku tak akan hanya memukulnya, tapi akan kubuat dia memohon ampun kalau kami bertemu kembali." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Hey!"

"Nghh?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Yesung."

Sontak Ryeowook kembali duduk dengan mata terbuka. "Dimana?"

"Di Myeondong. Kami bertabrakan. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama Yesung. Aku memang tak tahu itu Yesung Hyung-mu atau bukan. Tapi rasa-rasanya tak ada salahnya jika kau mencarinya. Setidaknya, dia memang ada disini, kan… Seseorang bernama Yesung itu."

Ryeowook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menunduk dan secercah harapan kembali muncul dalam hatinya. "Aku… Akan segera mencarinya." bisiknya penuh tekad.

Sejenak Kyuhyun memandanginya, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Hey,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku… Akan membantumu mencari kakakmu."

Alis Ryeowook saling bertautan karena ucapan Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Tapi dengan syarat."

"Syarat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau harus berhenti mencuri. Jika kau butuh uang, aku akan membantu mencarikanmu pekerjaan sambilan. Dan kau juga boleh tinggal disini. Apartemen ini pasti tak akan sepi kalau ada dua orang yang tinggal." Senyum Kyuhyun muncul. Kali ini tampak tulus untuk Ryeowook.

Untuk beberapa detik Ryeowook terpaku, tapi detik berikutnya dia tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin aku akan berhenti mencuri? Bagaimana kalau aku menyetujui tawaranmu tapi diam-diam aku masih mencuri. Aku ini orang brengsek." tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum licik. "Aku tahu kau memang brengsek, tapi kau orang yang akan menepati janji. Lagipula kalau kau punya pekerjaan, kau tak punya alasan untuk mencuri, kan?" balas Kyuhyun setengah mengejak.

Kembali Ryeowook diam. Namun berikutnya dia langsung tertawa. Pemuda itu kembali berbaring masih sambil tertawa geli. Namun beberapa detik kemudian dia berhenti tertawa. Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menatap atap apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Apa tawaran itu…serius?" tanyanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun ikut berbaring di samping Ryeowook. "Begitulah."

"Apa setelah ini kau akan mengatakan, karena kita sekarang berteman?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Yup. Karena kita teman, jadi aku akan menolongmu." jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun menjunjung kepalan tangannya tinggi kearah atap sambil menoleh kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak menatapnya, tapi hanya tertawa sambil ikut menjunjungkan tangannya seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Aku merasa konyol melakukan hal ini," tawa Ryeowook pelan.

"Biar saja. Toh ini menyenangkan," balas Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Hati Ryeowook kini merasa tenang. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman. Mungkin karena sekarang dia tak akan lagi sendirian. Sekarang dia memiliki seorang teman yang akan selalu membantunya.

Kyuhyun…

* * *

A/N :

Annyeong, InfiKiss here.

Likes my promise before, I updated the last one today.

I hope you'll enjoyed it. ^^

And then, I'll tell you guys some things.

First, I just writing about Friendship and Brothership story. Not Yaoi or GS story.

And second, I don't know but I like writing about Kyuhyun, Ryeowook and Henry only. I don't know will I writing about other pairing or not. ^^

I hope you like my story.

Some typos maybe, I'm sorry. I hope that wouldn't bothering you when reading.

Thanks for your review on chapter one and this chapter.

See you. ^^

InfiKiss


End file.
